dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane/Arcarus, the Demi-God Saiyan
' ' 'Death and Rebirth' Arcarus (Shane if you want to go by his earth name) is a Demi-God from the Planet Vegeta. He has a british-like accent and he is very pure light. He didn't survive the genocide (like most of the saiyans) but he got wished back by an accident. Back in the Frieza Saga, Dende wishes all of the Namekian victims killed by Frieza back to life. But after the wish was granted, Porunga made a mistake and brought a saiyan back to life. This Saiyan was Arcarus. Arcarus was the ONLY Saiyan brought back due to Porunga's mistake. Shenron would've killed Arcarus until he was watching Arcarus' movements along with Baba. Shenron then decided not to kill Arcarus because he realizes the good heart in him. Arcarus was in the remains of Planet Vegeta, alone and confused. He broke down and cried, remembering the genocide Frieza had done. His eye flashes and glows yellow on one side, and blue on the other uncontrollably. This resembles his other race, the Hutrikans. (A Hutrikan is a hidden race far out in space. Once a Hutrikan is enraged or angered, they start glowing white in their first transformation. They start fading into midnight blue in their second, and black at the final one. Once they transformed, they grow 85% stronger each transformation. No one is able to use the abilities of turning into a Hyper Hutrikan (Transformation of a Hutrikan) at will. They only transform when they are enraged which is very rare since Hutrikans are a kind and pure race.) Arcarus sooner trained himself in a ruined cave. He started flying in unknown places, starving until he reached Planet Yardrat. He trained with Yardratians and became one of the strongest ones in the universe. 'Personal Facts' Height: 6'4" Age: 7 (Before the genocide) 11 (Arrival to Earth) 13-15 (Present age) Weight: 140lbs Family: Gohan, Videl, Pan, Ryder Eyes: Turqouise (Darker Turquoise when turning into a Hyper Hutrikan and Green when turning into a Super Saiyan) Favorite Colors: Dark Gray and Dark Blue BirthDate: September 30th Job: Martial Artist, Spiritual, Alchemist 'Personality' Arcarus is very polite and shows respect to anyone who has a kind heart. Once he battles, his personality changes into confident. At the end, he doesn't care who wins or who loses. Thus, he is not scared of death. He acts very downright stupid, but inside he is extremely smart and knows his responsibilities. ' ' 'Past' He was very cruel in his past. in He was born 2 days after Kakarot, but wished back on the same age. He was too weak for Saiyans, so instead, King Vegeta kicked him out, and he was trained by a tuffle. He was strong as King Piccolo after his training by a tuffle. King Vegeta thought he was still weak, so then he tricked him in and brainwashed him. Shane was soon in his present personality and stronger. He was forced to destroy planets even though he didn't want to. His Saiyan comerade was Kencha . The strongest Saiyan in Planet Vegeta there was. After the genocide, Arcarus met his own self in a parallel universe. He fought him and lost but beated him after revived. 'Arrival on Earth' He arrived on Earth with a Space pod, living in Satan City (Next to Gohan's house) Later he lived in his house, making friends with the Z Warriors and becoming a Z Warrior. Many years past, Videl asked Arcarus if he wanted to be her adopted son. Arcarus sooner or later acepted her request and lived with them. 'Friends' He made friends with many people and Z Warriors. His first friend he made was Future Boxer. (Alternate timeline son of Trunks') Sooner or later, they fused to create Bane. (Shane and Boxer) After that comes May. He made friends with lots of people and then there was one that was really important to him. Mijime. Arcarus liked her and they became best friends ever since. Due to him saving Mijime's wounds and pain, Arcarus secretly fell in love with her and so did Mijime. Months later, they become a couple making things easier. 'Power Level' Before the genocide, his power level was 240. Sooner, he trained in planet Yardrat, powering his level up to 1800. When he arrived on Earth, his power level was amazing and different. It was 250,000. It was impossible for a child like him could have such an enormous power level, but he was a Hutrikan so things aren't hard for him. When he got adopted, he got extremely stronger than before (Due to Z Warrior training) It was 500,000,000. Once he transformed, into a Super Saiyan, things got tougher and his power level went up 25 times stronger. 125,000,000,000. Each transformation made him 25 times stronger, but once he transformed into a Hutrikan, things got unknown and the scouters break, reaching it's limit. 'Special Techniques and Combos' Flight - He flies often times. Fury Hutrikus! - An energy beam that has blue crystals inside it absorbing 20% of the person getting shot by. That kind of energy can be used to make you stronger or make a Spirit Bomb. It is a known fact that Fury Hutrikus can be used by Hutrikans only. Final Hutrikus! (Finisher) - A stronger and higher advanced sequel of Fury Hutrikus, absorbing 50% energy. Cloning - Arcarus' special technique to trick other people to thinking that the clone is him. He can clone other people as well. Instant Transmission - A teleportation technique used to go anywhere far away but has limit. You're Done For! - His fists glows blue and he rapidly spams punches for 5-8 seconds. Transformation - Arcarus' special ability to transform into a Super Saiyan or Hyper Hutrikan. He also has the will to turn into a Great Ape. Once he stares at the full moon, Arcarus doesn't turn into a Great Ape like all the other Saiyans. Arcarus can turn into a Great Ape whenever he wants but costs alot of energy. KamehaMasenko! - Shane uses Masenko on one hand and Kamehameha in the other hand, putting them together. Mouth Beam Cannon - Shane can use Mouth Beam Cannon with or without great ape. Original Saiyan Beam Cannon - A superior beam used by High Class Saiyans/Saiyan Elite Full Beam Cannon - A move often used by Bardock and very strong. Using all of your energy on the beam. Spirit Bomb - Arcarus technically does not know how to use the spirit bomb but he uses it by his Hutrikus beams. Double Sunday - A move created by Raditz but also used by Arcarus Wolf Fang Fist - A combo created by Yamcha resembling the wolves Ultimate Finish (Finisher) - 1 clone of Arcarus pops up from the ground, grabs the enemies' legs, while the other 2 clones grabs the 2 arms of the enemy. After that, Arcarus transforms into Super Saiyan 2, Hyper Hutrikan 3 and punches the enemy several times in the guts. Twitter His official RP Twitter: (RP stands for role play which means act out like the character) http://twitter.com/#!/True_Pride_ Kencha's RP Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/Saiyan_Kencha (Not my account) Mijime's RP Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/FutureMisery (Not my account) 'Extra notes' Please note that all of the icons here are fan made, and made by the same person who made this article. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans